reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Milkman Clan
is an awesome Red Dead Redemption posse. About Us We always deliver. We are a PSN Posse, and our clan hideout is located in El Matadero (Don't tell anyone). The clan was founded by The Milkman (MacabreMilkman), zombialpha1, and KillerDude25. We are a clan of maurading milkmen wanted by the Mexican Army. We ride together across the desert, delivering death to all those who get in our way. The hoofs of our Horses and Bulls thunder as we gallop across the western trails together, defeating all those who oppose us. We don't grief other players, however we do engage in random acts of violence against other players. We do not condone the use of glitches and mods to beat other players. If you use these you will hereby be kicked from the clan and shot on a firing squad of the finest shooters. We show clemency to folks, but we play to have fun, which involves senseless violence. When The Clan lays claim to any area, we aim to keep it, and we'll kill anyone who tries to get in our way. We also have a Clubhouse in Platstation Home, where members can meet, chat, play pool, and launch games. Members are free to come and go here at their leisure. The clansmen ride free, unhampered by conformity's chains. The Milkman Clan is a conglomerate of individuals, who ride together with a purpose of unity, honour, and Milk. The Milkman 03:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Posse Activities *Taking over El Presidio, killing anyone who comes within our sights. (Civilians, Mexican army, and other players) *Clan battles. We're up for it if you are. *Starting Land Grabs. (And winning) *Clearing out gang hideouts. Because justice is good. *Killing lawmen. Because being bad is good. *Hunting wild animals. Because it's good for the environment. *Dispatching the undead hordes. *Completing Co-op missions. Because teamwork is good. *Trophy Hunting: I will gladly assist anyone who needs help acquiring any trophies in Red Dead Redemption. *Tomahawk Jousting. Pretty self explanatory really. *Killing Mexican soldiers (For some weird reason) at Cochinay. Because we love killing pigs. *Killing Mexican soldiers anywhere. Because we really hate those guys. *Clan shootouts: Friendly practice in free for all competitive games. *Grab the Bag/Hold Your Own. Because deliveries are what we do best. *Clan poker night. *Liar's Dice games. *Tomahawking random people. *Delivering Tasty Milky Justice to all the land. Joining the posse Contact MacabreMilkman, KillerDude25, or zombialpha1 on PSN if you want to join. A headset would be optimal, but is not mandated. Members are free to use whatever mounts and characters they choose. Likewise, players are encouraged to "Come as you are". There is no need to create a new account with a matching username. Once unlocked, the titles listed below can be used as clan tags if one wishes to do so. So long as you want to have fun and follow the rules, you are free to join. Rules *Cheating is prohibited. Cheaters never prosper, anyway. Well, sometimes they do, but karma usually gits 'em. *Don't conform for the clan. It stunts growth. *Have fun! Life is much to serious to be taken seriously. *Don't be a dick, dude. Clan Tags *Delivery Boy *Special Delivery *Package Delivered *Cow Lover *Cowboy *Tasted It *Got Lives? TMC Allies Players and other clans are free to form an alliance with The Milkman Clan. Simply message Me or one of the sub-leaders. *British Bovine *New California Republic TMC Members To be added to this roster, you must first prove yourself worthy to the clan. Your first (and only) challenge: send a message. Leader *'MacabreMilkman (Marshall Milkman)' Sub-Leaders *'KillerDude25 (Sub-Leader)' *'THE_MEATCLEVER (Sub-Leader)' *'zombialpha1 (Sub-Leader)' Members *drago1983 *mrsearch *TheIntrepidFox *XxToxicDeFragxX *Jake_Z_Man *kickassninja5 *deathco10 *carlosj10 *stoemp2 *Cronos200 *diorge90 *zackattack574 *Alchemist-123 *seab-2 *Shadow1414 *TheWolf7047 *GenoTheGuido *xszc4k3 The TMC Gallery RDR Cow Skull.jpg Marshal Milkman.jpg|Marshal Milkman El Matadero Maxim.jpg|The first line of defense in our hideout, The Maxim Machine Gun. zombi and The Milkman.jpg|The Milkman and zombialpha1 Gates of El Matadero.jpg|zombi and Milkman guard the gates of El Matadero El Matadero Butcher Shop.jpg|Butcher shop in our hideout. zombi's Skull Pile.jpg|zombialpha1's Skull Pile Riding into Diez Coronas.jpg|Riding into Diez Coronas Buffy Avenged.jpg|Victory! RDR Wagon glitch.jpg|Wagon glitch. RDR Wagon glitch 1.jpg|A visit to grandmother's. RDR wagon glitch 2.jpg|Real horsepower! Thebenefitsofcivilization.jpg